joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Thundercats
Thundercats has 2 same TV Show names. The first one was 1985-1989 and teh other one was 2011 was currently the latest one. Team Thundercats 'Jaga' Jaga is also known as "Jaga the Wise" and is based on the Jaguar. This elder warrior was once regarded as the greatest of all ThunderCats by Lion-O himself. An adviser and protector of the Lord’s family, Jaga wielded the "Sword of Omens" and was a formidable fighter in combat. After Claudus was blinded Jaga became the main guardian of the Eye of Thundera, the Sword of Omens, and the Treasure of Thundera. It was Jaga who gathered the nobles of the ThunderCats to escort Lion-O and the Eye of Thundera to safety, but did not survive the trip to Third Earth as he volunteered to pilot the damaged ship while the others slept. Because of this, Jaga died of old age. However, Jaga does reappear on Third Earth as a ghost (seen only by Lion-O at first) to guide him in his lessons and adventures. At times, he appears before the other ThunderCats as well such as when facing down Grune the Destroyer's ghost and when the ThunderCats need to rescue their fellow Thunderians. Jaga's physical body does reappear at one point during the original series in the episode "The Astral Prison" where he was trapped in another dimension, prompting Lion-O to travel there to rescue him from being held captive by an evil inhabitant of said dimension. His fate as a physical living entity after this was never revealed, but his spirit form continued to appear throughout the series. 'Lion-O' Lion-O is the leader and the hereditary "Lord of the ThunderCats."[3] Lion-O, based on the lion, wields the legendary Sword of Omens, which is able to fire bolts of energy and allows Lion-O to see across great distances with its power of "Sight Beyond Sight", as well as the Claw Shield, a gauntlet that launches grappling lines from its claws. A mere child of twelve years old at the time of Thundera's destruction, Lion-O aged to adulthood during the trip to Third Earth when his suspension capsule failed to prevent him from aging too much. Although cunning and skillful, he is truly a child in a man's body, and throughout the series, must learn what it takes to become a true leader and gain true maturity. 'Tygra' Tygra is a staunch, level-headed warrior based on the tiger, Tygra is known as the ThunderCat architect and scientist.[4] He is the one Lion-O often turns to as second-in-command and for counsel. He is responsible for the design of all of the ThunderCat structures on Third Earth — the Cat’s Lair and the Tower of Omens. He is also gifted with "mind-power" — the ability to create lifelike illusions in other people’s minds; he used this for Lion-O’s Anointment Trial, but it puts a great strain on him. He uses a whip-like bolas in combat, with which he can render himself invisible to the naked eye. In the episode "All That Glitters," Lion-O instructs Tygra, "If I do not return, you will be the new Lord of the ThunderCats." This verifies that indeed, Tygra is the second-in-command. Tygra's weakness is that he is not able to swim when not invisible; also, Tygra has shown to be easily influenced by external stimuli more than any other ThunderCat ("The Garden of Delights", "Turgamar the Tuska" and "Crystal Canyon"); he also claimed to be shy when being a kid. Patient, analytic and calm, Tygra is the most quiet ThunderCat, and usually considers every part of the problem before making a decision. Where creators Ted Wolf and Leonard Starr described Panthro's character as being based on "strength" and Cheetara's character as being based on "speed," Tygra's character was described as being based on "integrity." A common misconception amongst certain fans is that Tygra and Cheetara were a romantic item in the original series. Factually, no pairings were ever established. It also bears noting that in the last season of the original series, Tygra and Pumyra remained on Third Earth while the remainder of the Thundercats established themselves on New Thundera. In the WildStorm/Dc comic mini-series, Tygra marries Cheetara after the two are raped by mutants over the course of some years and Cheetara ends her unexplained relationship with Panthro. Eventually, the two raise a pair of twin cubs. 'Panthro' Panthro is the next noble and greatest warrior after Jaga, and based on the panther.[5] Even though a warrior in all forms of ThunderCats martial arts fighting, Panthro has a brilliant mind, which he uses as the chief mechanic/engineer and pilot for the ThunderCats. He is also physically the strongest and is a cunning warrior in combat, relying as much on martial arts as on physical strength. With Tygra’s help, he builds all of the vehicles the ThunderCats use on Third Earth — including the ThunderTank, the Feliner and the ThunderClaw, ThunderStrike, and HoverCat. Panthor is a complex ThunderCat. On the one hand he has great passion, love of family, and life. With an infectious laugh, accompanied by a good sense of humor. On the other hand, he is a stone cold warrior. He lives by the ThunderCats warrior code. Pride, excellence, and loyalty are a hallmark of what makes Panthro tick. Because of his passion he is known to lose his patience with other ThunderCats. On the field of battle, however, he is cool, calm and collected, although he has a phobia of bats. Because of this, Panthro has gained respect both from friends and enemies alike. They respect the king, but fear the panther. In combat, he uses a pair of nunchaku with open-away cat-paws, which house several chemical spray-compounds, and objects such as ball bearings, that he can use against foes. The spikes on his chest bands can be used like projectile weapons or as rappelling lines. 'Cheetara' Cheetara is a female warrior, based on the cheetah. She is the only adult female ThunderCat until the later appearance of Pumyra. She is as lovely as she is brave and caring. Often a voice of reason, she is also the bearer of a budding "sixth sense," detecting when something is unsafe or if evil is near. This precognitive sense, which Cheetara regards as a curse for the most part, also allows her to perceive visions — whether involuntary or by forcing herself — but can leave her very weak; she may require days to regain her strength. She has incredible speed, once clocked at 120 m.p.h. on a morning jog. She can maintain this speed only for brief periods, but with it, she is very fast in combat. Her weapon of choice is a bo staff that can grow or shrink to variable lengths. When not in use, it is attached to her left armband. As revealed in the comics, besides being the prettiest of the ThunderCats, Cheetara is by far the best swimmer among them; in fact, she alone does not mind getting wet from time to time; on at least one occasion, she remarked, "I'll never understand why the other 'Cats don't like the water." Cheetara goes through multiple relationships through the comic series starting with Panthro and ending with Tygra. Eventually, she and Tygra raise two children. 'WilyKit and WilyKat' 'WilyKit' WilyKit also appears to be the more agile, and at times, she employs a rolling-attack against the enemy. Their agility is often displayed when they ride their "space boards" — specially designed flying devices shaped like Earth surfboards that can carry them over long distances. Each uses special capsules, balls and other gimmick weapons carried in pouches and on their belts. They sometimes use slingshots to fire these at the Mutants or other foes. They also carry trick lariats, with which they can either tangle and ensnare foes, or use to pull themselves out of danger. In the first episode, they appeared to be slightly older than Lion-O, but when they went into suspended animation, they did not age as far in their suspension capsules as Lion-O did in his. 'WilyKat' WilyKat is the second twin siblings, Kat being the older brother and Kit as the younger sister where both of them are based on the wildcat; they are technically and jointly referred to by the others as "ThunderKittens," although technically they are older than Lion-O. They are the mischief-makers, and often have their own lessons to learn alongside Lion-O while they live on Third Earth, where they frequently use tricks and traps to combat evil. Kit is the more adventurous, while the older Kat usually errs on the side of caution. Category:Rated PG Category:1985 series debuts Category:Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons